Ambivalence
by Purecopy
Summary: The Grand Chase was asked by the Gods of Xenia to save the world through returning the balance to their universe. Revealing the secret to an alternate/parallel world which existed in another domain, the Grand Chase have to dive into this so-called 'another dimension' to find one Magi that held the power to save both their world and the universe. Will they be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction so this story contains distorted facts. I do not own Grand Chase and Magi, nor its characters (which is such a shame). However, I do own my plot here.**

**A/N:** Hi! This is another crossover and I am ashamed that I made this despite being unable to complete my first crossover. I mean, I did say I can foresee it's ending but now I'm at a loss at how to write it. I already have the image but I can't put it to words, ugh, I'm such a failure. lloTL so for the time being, I decided to practice writing more by doing this. It was a great idea my younger sister suggested and then more and more ideas came popping up in my mind. Anyway, I'm sorry for holding you up with my stupid author's notes but anyway, please forgive me! I'm just a beginner...

* * *

**Ambivalence**

* * *

In the beginning, the Creator created other deities to take care of the universe. He created two separate worlds which portrayed Creation, the material world representing 'good' and Destruction, a magical dimension representing 'evil', in order to maintain balance. The material world had Gods as deities while the magical dimension had Demons as deities. These two worlds were connected with magic portals that only the deities know how to open when the time comes.

But then again, the Creator made an alternate world which mirrored the wholeness of the universe he created. This world was set in an alternate recreation of the merged world of Creation and Destruction with several regions and nations having some resemblances with the original world. In this world, all living beings possessed an essence known as Rukh and when they die, this essence return to the huge flow known as 'guidance' of the Rukh that gives life to all subsequent beings in an eternal cycle of rebirth called 'Fate'. Once a person is overcome with sadness, anger and hopelessness, their Rukh turns into a corrupted, unstable, black-colored Rukh that deviates from the main guidance in a process known as 'Fall into Depravity'.

There are also several magic castles full of treasures and traps known as "Dungeons" and each of them is the lair of a powerful magic being, a Djinn. Individuals that manage to overcome the trials of a Dungeon and earn the allegiance of its Djinn are known as Dungeon Capturers, gaining the ability to use its powers infused in a personal item of them known as "Metal Vessel" and create less potent "Household Vessels" for their companions as well.

People can use the Rukh in their bodies to create an energy known as Magoi to power their magical weapons and abilities. This energy must be used with care, as despite an individual's magoi can be restored with feeding and rest, once fully exhausted it provokes their death. Among those that can perform magic with their own Magoi there is a rare class of magicians known as Magi, that can also use Magoi from the Rukh around them, greatly increasing their capabilities. Magi represented the Creator and usually choose Dungeon Capturers to offer guidance and protection making of them their King Candidates. This is how the Creator created the world to attain the ultimate balance for His dear universe.

All was well in the material world with the Gods' guidance but the magical dimension was thrown into chaos when the Demons waged war against each other fighting over superiority and power. The material world wasn't affected with the Chaos in the magical dimension but with a heavy treason committed by one single woman in a certain kingdom everything went upside-down for it too. It happened in Bermesiah Continent, where war erupted between the Queendom of Kanavan and Queendom of Serdin which ended after a five-year long battle in the death of Serdin's Queen. With this, Grand Chase was created for the sole purpose of tracking down the traitor, Kaze'aze the evil Queen of Darkness.

As their search went on longer, their journey took them deeper into the reality their world was facing. With chaos on both worlds, alternate world started to develop and experience some imbalances from the excessive magical energies emitted by both the Gods and Demons of the separate worlds, causing abnormalities for both universes. Grand Chase was then instructed by the Gods to go and find the Mirror of Illusions and take their Cores to one special Magi with which carried the image of their Great Creator and addressed as the 'Son of Solomon'. With this goal in their minds, Grand Chase fought their way hard through to end the chaos and bring back the universes' balance.

* * *

"I'm ordering the three of you. There's no other choice, it just have to be you three." red eyes gleamed swiftly right after a whip of glowing red hair.

They all ran to escape the place as it began to crumble. Elesis was more than willing to spill more energy and exhaust herself by giving out commands while running. Each one of them was undoubtedly worn out after a fierce fight against monsters which did nothing but to copy their strength and moves. It was more than difficult, for it was as if they were fighting against themselves. Even the prideful Demon chieftain Dio, and the arrogant immortal Sieghart couldn't catch their breaths properly as they chased after the redhead. Arme and Amy who could actually utilize their powers to heal their main fighters had unfortunately drained themselves as well. Even the always-burning-up Jin had lost his fire as he was behind the whole group.

"I know you heard me, Azin. At least give me your response." Elesis continued despite her wheezing.

"Yes I heard you." Azin's ever-so quiet and dangerous tone hasn't died down in spite his exhaustion.

"Amy and Jin are behind. I want you to repeat everything to them once we get out of here."

"Yes." the blue fox of Kanavan respectfully replied. He had always been cautious of everyone in their group, but he developed some faith in them, especially to their standing leader Elesis.

"Hey, we need to reach the Mirror of Illusions! Why are we going on a different direction?" the lady of Crimson River complained. She still had the magical energy to keep herself floating as she followed the redhead. As a spectator, Ley was overwhelmed by her curiosity which made her want to quicken their pace and go straight to their goal. Interested with the rumored most beautiful 'Gate of the Universe', Ley was eager to lay her eyes on it as soon as possible.

"We'll have to rest first. Even with me shouting like this, I doubt everyone would understand a single order I spat." the Ruby Knight explained.

Ley only grunted as she found her reasoning sensible. It was only then that everyone went quiet and only their panting and wheezing were the sounds which reverberated throughout the dungeon.

* * *

"Even though we've reached this stage, battles would be inevitable. Solomon's creatures would keep coming back to protect this place, and erase the intruders. With the heavy imbalance our Universe is experiencing, I doubt we'd be able to do something about it." Dio, the chieftain of von Burning Canyon, explained half-exasperated, half-chastened. "Also, though I pride myself with the highest magical energy, I cannot ensure your safety upon entering the portal."

"I could only transport at least three people. We know the alternate Universe so, I could warp you to the places suspected of the presence of the Son of Solomon." Ley, the female demon and lady of the von Crimson River, added. She sounded reluctant and annoyed, but seemed to be yielding.

Elesis, the standing leader of the group, turned around to face the other members which stood behind her, away from the gate, all puffing and huffing heaps of air in the brink of near-exhaustion. "Like I said earlier, we know little of the alternate Universe. As respect for the demon tribe, I did not force the two chieftains to explain further about it. I have come to a conclusion that close-combatants would be best to be transported as they do not need to carry weapons around that would make them suspicious to all living beings in the alternate Universe. Now please step forward, Amy Plie, Jin Kaien, and Azin Tairin." she firmly demanded.

The three mentioned obeyed the order, and humbly bowed as a gesture of acknowledgement.

Elesis looked at Amy and spoke, "Firstly, I added you in this three-man team because being away with our own world might deal some damages to them. As an oracle, I know you'd be able to do something about it, and your ability to calm our spirits and raise our morale would definitely come in handy."

Elesis then looked at Jin, and then at Azin and spoke, "Both of you, I know you don't really get along well but we're in a pinch here. Most likely, this'll be the most important mission we're given. Azin, I'm hoping that you'll behave yourself, and Jin, please do not overexert yourself."

"Hey redhead, another thing, I couldn't be sure if I could send the three of them into one certain spot." Ley interjected.

Elesis turned to look at her and asked for further explanation.

"The alternate Universe has its own flow, and the barrier around the gate isn't exactly gone. Though I can concentrate my full magic to one spot, there's still a possibility for the alternate Universe's flow to interfere so it's likely that they'll get separated." Ley explained.

Elesis gently nodded. Rationalizing everything in her mind, she kept quiet as she stared at the three persons standing before her with their heads held up high despite their crazy sweating and heavy breathing due to exhaustion and all the dangers that they might face. Shortly, she drew a small smile on her face and confidently declared, "All of us would protect Dio and Ley to ensure your safe trip to the alternate Universe. Also, with Dio's magical energy, we'd still be able to contact each other but please keep his instructions in your minds. We've come this far, and we've prepared for the worst. Let us be victorious."

Amy flashed her teeth as she grinned and vigorously nodded, Jin giggled as he agreed and Azin only smiled a little as he bobbed his head slightly. The three then proceeded and stood before the huge gate, the Mirror of Illusions. Dio and Ley started chanting incantations and spells to open the said gate, and as they released their magical energies, all members of the team surely grew nervous.

Soon the portal produced a mirror - a glass with no transparency and reflection. Slowly, a current started flowing inside it, swirling around as if making a whirlpool of blue lightnings. Finally, the said glass became cloudy, and it looked as if a storm cloud which swirled relentlessly inside it. Dio shot a look at Elesis, hinting her that the portal was readily open. The three entered one by one; Amy went in first, then Jin and lastly, Azin. Ley started to inject a more complicated spell afterwards, and Arme also joined in to offer blessings and protection. The others only stood back and watched as the three worked their asses out.

Not too long though, monsters started popping out one after another. It was as if when the three entered the portal, an alarm went off and the guardians of the said gate came to get rid of them. The remaining warriors took arms and swore to protect their magicians with their lives. Dispersing into all directions, Elesis, Lire, Ronan, Lass, Ryan, Sieghart, Mari, Zero, Luxus and Rin kept the said guardians busy, diverting their attention from the magicians into themselves.

As soon as the three were done with their magic application on the Mirror of Illusions, Ley and Arme joined the others to fight, and Dio was left to keep the portal open.

At last, the Grand Chase's last and ultimate mission, Ambivalence, had started.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it folks! Again, I apologize for not continuing my first crossover but fret not for I will finish it! I have the image in mind, I just have to figure out how I would put it to words and soon as I do, I will write and post it ASAP! For now, please enjoy my new crossover! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fanfiction so this story contains distorted facts. I do not own Grand Chase and Magi, nor its characters (which is such a shame). However, I do own my plot here.**

**A/N:** Hi! So I'd like to inform you guys that the last time I played Grand Chase was when Mugen(2nd job of Asin) came out. After that I haven't played Grand Chase again but it's not like I quit, I'm just on hiatus from the game. So to the **Lime**, **Edel** and **Veigas** fans out there, yes I am updated with what's going on in Grand Chase but sorry to disappoint you, they are **not included** in this story. Also, the main GC characters from here on out would be Amy, Jin and Azin. I will use the world of Magi and the said GC foreigners would interact with Magi characters. There might be some **slight OOCness** since this is how I imagined them to be when thrown into the said realm. Also, I **do not intend to have pairings** in here. I fully understand how incompetent I am on putting up romantic scenes though I do not intend to give up anyway. So, let's move on to the story, I apologize for this long speech of mine! I promise you won't see this again on the next chapters, unless it's necessary.

* * *

**"Hi! I'm Amy!"**

**Sudden! Arrival and Revelation**

* * *

In an island country lying in the area named "Savage Land" of the extreme southern zones, which was built after the "Legends of the Dungeon Capturer" and widely known as the "City of Dreams", many visitors frequent the place.

In the middle of the raging heat of the sun in the afternoon, a loud sound of a gong reverberated throughout the area to notify everyone of their King's arrival. Soldiers and even ordinary citizens lined up to welcome their dear king. The King was accompanied by two of his generals which walked behind him.

As Sinbad walked down the aisle waving and smiling at every person he saw, a distortion of space developed right before him. The two behind him quickly stepped forward as a large door decorated with seemingly fangs and nails of a dragon emerged from the said distortion as to shield him. The door was of dark violet color and emitted evil aura, and even its appearance looked demonic to them. It slowly opened, making a loud screeching sound as it did and from it, a woman of long pink hair tied into long twin tails came out.

Amy was fairly small in stature but looked pretty as a lady. Even with her clothes showing off too much skin, the two generals stayed alert and all soldiers and fighters present in the area took arms and pointed their weapons to the said lady. As soon as the gate closed and vanished into thin air, she announced without preamble, "I am here to see the **Son of Solomon**. Please do lead the way, mortal."

Sinbad gasped, and even the generals were surprised. While the soldiers and the citizens had no idea what the woman was talking about, the King swiftly ordered to capture her and put her into custody. Amy didn't struggle and rather, obediently followed them to the castle and into a large room where it contained only a table and a chair. The King made excuses to his people to distract them and hopefully, make them ignore that sudden event. Afterwards, he went to the said room to interrogate the woman, and he was not alone. He took with him two of his generals and started the interrogation.

Amy sat down on the chair with her body upright and her legs closed like what a sophisticated lady would do. She kept in mind to behave and act as normally as she could to avoid suspicions, but with her earlier declaration, she very well knew that she had already blown her cover. But no, she still noticed that the people before her were confused, and this talk might be her chance to take back what she said earlier.

"First, let me introduce my subordinates. My subordinates are, Sharrkan (the tan-skinned, with semi-long silver hair and green-eyed man nodded) and Spartos (the redhead with long cunning eyes nodded)." Sinbad started. He smiled at Amy and proceeded to take his seat right in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Amy!" Amy blatantly replied, a bright smile decorated her face.

"And well, I am... Sinbad." he proudly stated.

Amy mused. She nodded her head and said, "Okay!"

Sinbad looked dismayed with Amy's reaction but held his smile. "Y-you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The **legendary** Sinbad who has repeatedly sailed across the world's seven seas; the adventurous man who captured **many** dungeons around the world and even established a country; capturing a total of **seven** dungeons!" Sinbad proudly explained, his excitement clearly showed. "The master of the seven Djinn, the **High King of the Seven Seas:** that is **Sinbad**."

"Which is you, right?" Amy answered. She grew interested with the man's speech for it sounded new to her ears. And she couldn't deny that she was truly amazed with the man's explanation despite the fact that she had no idea what he was going on about. "So you're King, huh? That's good." a small tinge of pink gradually colored her small cheeks as she remembered the stories of Elesis about the Queen of Serdin she served, and Ronan's tales about the Queen of Kanavan he pledged his life to.

Sinbad was pleased with Amy's reaction, and almost forgot the purpose of the interrogation. It was Sharrkan and Spartos's cold stares on him which prickled the hairs on his neck that forced him to remember, and quickly went back to the topic.

Sinbad sighed as he looked at Amy. He knew from the beginning that the girl was innocent and had no knowledge about the Al Sarmen. Still, he had doubts that he wanted to clear so he finally spoke, "All right, I'd like to ask... You mentioned '_Son of Solomon_', do you even understand what you said?"

The atmosphere quickly grew heavy as Amy fell silent. She did not show any signs of nervousness, but she couldn't hide the fact that she's being secretive.

"Let me rephrase." Sinbad rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin over his hands. Peering at Amy's light red eyes, he firmly stated, "Who are you and where did you learn of that phrase?"

Amy gently closed her eyes and exhaled. She then opened her eyes and looked straight at Sinbad and spoke, "I see no reason to lie to you. Being King must mean you are recognized by the gods which I give high regards. I am Amy Plie, an oracle from the land of the gods and it is them who conveyed such phrase."

Sinbad and his subordinates were obviously shocked with Amy's revelation, and surely confused altogether. Disbelief was written all over their face but they swallowed their doubts to continue their interrogation.

"All right then, Amy, why are you here? What is your purpose?" Sinbad insisted.

Amy sighed, "That, I cannot tell you." and then they relapsed in silence.

As if calculating and anticipating each other's next move, none of them even lifted a finger. They all looked at each other, thinking hard or maybe just staring blankly into space. Surely, Sinbad was in deep thoughts. With the abnormalities their world was experiencing, he couldn't deny the fact that Amy might be another abnormality.

A suspicious memory flashed into Sinbad's mind as he recalled the door (portal) that Amy had come out from. He broke the ice as he asked, "Do you happen to know a boy with lavender hair and blood-red eyes?"

Amy wondered. She mused as she tried to recall the creatures from her land and then next the gods she served. None of them had the same features but when she tried to recall the members in the Grand Chase Team, she remembered the new recruit which possessed the exact descriptions Sinbad laid out. She thought it might be Azin he was talking about, and she saw no harm in telling honestly that she knew the guy so she responded politely, "I do know of someone with the same characteristics."

"Good." Sinbad felt relieved when Amy seemed to be more cooperative than he had anticipated. He swiftly placed all situations and possible scenarios inside his head as he tried to connect the scattered dots (clues) to one single point.

"I actually met him. No, I didn't get the chance to talk to him. But just like you, he appeared out of nowhere and emerged from that demonic-looking door." Sinbad sounded hesitant at first but, he set his mind to find answers quicker. "So I thought that maybe you're together and that you have the same goal. Though I'm still unsure of your motives, it seems to me that it's a must for you to find this '_Son of Solomon_', am I right?"

Of course Sinbad was right, it was their objective. Amy cursed herself for flapping her mouth carelessly, but after a while, she thought it'd be a little helpful too. "Does that mean you know something about **him**?"

"Not exactly. Just a hunch." Sinbad quickly replied.

Reassured, Amy nodded her head and smiled, "Could you please let me meet him then? I am kind of in a hurry, please understand."

Sinbad mused. Thinking of their circumstances, he had to ensure that the woman was not related and connected to Al Sarmen in any way. He very well knew not to quickly judge a person and jump into conclusions. He could not think of anything else but to place Amy under surveillance.

"I can grant your request but, not immediately. We are at a point where assassins and spies can be hiding behind a friend's face so I hope you understand."

Amy frowned. She was not pleased with any of Sinbad's words. She also hated the fact that they were doubtful of her when she humbled herself into politely being truthful. "I understand but, I must say that I am rather offended. Are you implying that I am lying?"

Sinbad was surprised with Amy's response that he didn't know what to say. This is when Sharrkan stepped in. He took a step forward and spoke, "Our King did not mean to hurt you, milady. It is only necessary to take precautions. Please be wary that you are a stranger to this land, in a harsher phrase, an **intruder**."

Now that made Amy furious. Her brow twitched and her cute smile fell. Amy had always been cruel whenever she wanted to, and she wanted to be cruel that moment. She stood up, kicking heavily on the floor and glared menacingly at the tan man. "You dare challenge me?" her voice cracked a little as she spoke. Her hands were shaking as they turned into fists and she shook violently as she couldn't contain her anger any longer. "I do not care one bit about your philosophies here." the air inside the room became colder and a violent wind forced through the open windows, fluttering her hair and clothes. "I only care about the Son of Solomon and nothing more."

Sinbad could feel a strange aura around her, and he could see the Rukh becoming restless and getting repelled by her. He wasn't sure what was going on but it seemed as if she was emitting some kind of magic.

Before anything else though, an unexpected guest suddenly came crashing in. It was a boy who had a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He also had blue eyes and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He wore a white turban on his head with a ruby that sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. He wore long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. Behind him was an average sized young man with blonde hair and gold eyes. He had a short and thick ahoge. He had a small red rope he wore around his neck and wore black boots with blue stripes and one earring on each ear. They were Aladdin and Alibaba respectively.

"A-Aladdin..! Alibaba! Why are the two of you here?" Sinbad exclaimed as he was shocked with their sudden entrance.

"Well... We heard…something happened so..." Alibaba averted his gaze away from Sinbad and scratched the back of his head.

"I saw a beautiful lady came into the castle with your guards, so I thought I'd like to meet her." Aladdin innocently answered, with a smile on his face.

Sinbad exhaled noisily as he found their reasons pathetic. It seemed as though the heavy atmosphere inside the room had been lifted due to their presence.

Amy was pretty surprised herself too. She instantly forgot the reason for her anger and found herself staring intently at the blue-haired kid. Shortly, her feet carried her in front of the said kid and without warning she fell down onto her knees and deeply bowed her head as she spoke these words:

_I am eternally honored to finally meet you, Son of Solomon._

Such turn of events made everyone, without exceptions, in the room freeze in surprise. They were all gaping at the kneeling lady, and were all too confused to utter a word.

* * *

_I am eternally honored to finally meet you, Son of Solomon._

These words kept ringing inside Sinbad's head as he walked through the hallways of his castle. For the time being, he allowed Amy to stick to Aladdin and Alibaba as she was persistent to stay close to them.

_I will be able to protect them better than you, and I had already pledged to serve my Lord for all eternity. You have no rights to prevent me from performing my duties to my Lord. You are only a King, and not a Deity, so quit it, your highness._

Amy harshly lectured Sinbad after he spoke his mind about his uncertainty, and with those last words that Amy spat, she dropped a bomb to him. In reality, Sinbad was practically hurt by her words. It was a first, that someone had disrespected him to that extent, and it was all for Aladdin. Now he understood how much value Aladdin and Alibaba, his King candidate, held. This made him more eager to keep the two of them on his side.

He was more than surprised to see how Aladdin and Alibaba easily accepted her though. It was as if they weren't even bothered by the words Amy dropped. Even Aladdin himself, whom Amy had declared to be the person she was worshipping, acted nonchalantly. It bothered him; of what might they be thinking by accepting her just like that.

As Sinbad kept pondering over the earlier incident, he came across with Amy unexpectedly. He was caught off guard that his smile looked obviously fake as he greeted her.

"Oh Amy, what's up?" he casually asked.

"I was looking for you, King Sinbad." Amy bluntly answered.

"And why is that?"

Amy looked straight back at him, her eyes showing her fierceness and seriousness. "King Sinbad, you told me you met a boy with lavender hair and red eyes. I would like to ask you where you met him."

"Oh..." Sinbad was surprised. He never thought that Amy would be interested with that boy this much that she had left Aladdin and Alibaba only to find him and ask. "Well, it's pretty far from here."

"I need to find him, and take him to where my-**our** Lord is." Amy stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well, it would take you a five days or so, at most a week to reach it from here. And you will need a boat too to take you there. I can arrange a departure for you but the boats going there would be available after two days from now." Sinbad replied. He was being honest, and he couldn't help but frown as he thought about it. He knew he still dislikes her but he still spoke honestly towards her.

"I see." was the only reply Amy could make. Her brows were furrowed deeply, and that sad face of hers really got into him.

Sinbad was surprised to see Amy in such a vulnerable state. He understood that the matter at hand must be graver than he thought, and that the boy he had met must be of so much importance to her.

"Why must you be in such a hurry, if I may ask?" Sinbad's curiosity got the better of him and pried into the matter.

"It is because…I am worried..." Amy's tone was lower than before. Her voice was shaking slightly too, which amused Sinbad. Could it be that he's a lover or something? He naughtily thought as he unconsciously drew an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a fanfiction so this story contains distorted facts. I do not own Grand Chase and Magi, nor its characters (which is such a shame). However, I do own my plot here.**

* * *

**"It's Azin."**

**Panic! Arrival**

* * *

It was five days ago or so before Amy's arrival onto the country of Sindria when Sinbad went to the Kou Empire in order to settle things about the country of Balbadd and its Prince, Alibaba. He was warmly welcomed and his talk with the Emperor went smoothly. A farewell banquet was even thrown for him but he never thought that the last night of his stay there would be very, very extraordinary.

Amidst all the dancing, music, drinking, laughing and talking, a distortion of space developed right in front of the throne (seat) of the Kou Empire's Emperor at the middle of the room. A large door decorated with seemingly fangs and nails of a dragon emerged from the said distortion. The door was of dark violet color and emitted evil aura, and even its appearance looked demonic to them. Creating a loud screeching noise, the door began to move and hinted everyone that it was opening. Everyone was on high alerts and the Kou Empire's soldiers and Sinbad's two generals encircled the said door. Shortly, the door stopped halfway and a young boy with lavender hair and blood-red eyes stepped out of it.

Azin was tall enough for his age and he looked lax and carefree for someone who suddenly popped out of a demonic-looking door. Though his clothes resembled a bit that of the Kou Empire's soldier uniform, all soldiers and fighters present in the area took arms and pointed their weapons to the said boy. As soon as the gate closed and vanished into thin air, he announced without preamble, "I figured it's going to be this way."

Sinbad felt an air of arrogance from the man soon after he spoke. He had a radiating confidence and it seemed to him that the guy wasn't even bothered with multiple weapons pointed at him.

Azin examined the area and quickly brought several scenarios in his head. He was standing in front of a man who was sitting comfortably in a rather too-large-and-too-ornamented-for-a-normal-chair seat so he assumed he was someone of high status. He also understood that the men surrounding him were soldiers and that it was actually normal to act that way since perhaps they thought he was a spy and such and perhaps he might be aiming for their leader's head or something.

"Who are you?! What are you?! And what was that door?!"

After a moment of silence, he was immediately bombarded by questions, each were yelled by many in chorus. Azin barely understood some of them since they weren't in synch and some words were likely to have been mixed up with others and so. He noticed there were people who looked too decent and that there were foods, fancy tables and bottles of wine.

He drew a small smile and raised his hands in surrender and said, "Hey, hey, I'm sorry to bother your party. It's not like I wanted to ruin it, I only wanted to join you at least."

But the words he spoke only made them more furious. They knew he was lying and he was trying to fool them which then led them to thinking that he was insulting them, which was actually spot on. Azin was amused with their reactions and he even wondered why nobody was attacking him even though he already provoked them.

Shortly, silence swiftly followed when the man sitting on the throne (seat) raised a hand. Also, the soldiers surrounding the boy lowered their weapons. Everyone turned to the said man and patiently waited for his words.

"Boy, do you know where you are?" the silence was so deafening that even though he weren't shouting his dominating voice seemed so loud.

"No." was the only answer Azin gave. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he looked straight up at the face of the person.

"Then why are you here?" ask the Emperor.

Azin decided to put down his hands then before answering, "I am looking for someone." his tone was firm.

"And who is this someone to you?"

"My Lord"

The room was then filled with gasps and whispers of criticism as they heard the boy. Sinbad also grew curious and was caught up. He even felt the urge to talk to the boy himself and ask a few questions lingering in his head for quite a while.

The Emperor snorted, "So you're from another country? It seems to me that you lost your Lord. What kind of King leaves his country without telling his subordinates?" he teased in a sarcastic tone.

Azin chuckled and said, "You are right. It is such a pain to find him I even ended up getting lost and ending up here. I'm so lucky this is such a nice place." his tone had an obvious hint of sarcasm.

"You have a sharp tongue, boy. You do not know where you stand, know your place." The Emperor sounded irritated. He then gestured to his soldiers and quickly, they seized the boy.

Azin did not put up a fight since he knew it'd be more troublesome if he did. Instead, he decided to gather information first so he let himself get captured for the time being. After all, he wouldn't have any place to stay and having a place in prison didn't sound that bad to him compared to sleeping outskirts.

Before he was taken away by the soldiers, he was asked one last time by the Emperor, "Answer this, arrogant one: who are you?"

Azin only smirked before saying, "If you want a name, it's Azin."

* * *

"So you're really going to chain me up?" Azin said in monotone soon as the thick, rusty metal cuff clicked and confined his right wrist.

The soldiers ignored him and proceeded cuffing his other wrist. When they were done, both soldiers looked at the boy and one said, "You're lucky that our Lord seemed to have taken an interest in you but I'm sure you'll receive punishment for your insolence."

"Eh~ I am so nervous." Azin playfully said in a very, very obvious sarcastic tone.

Both soldiers were obviously agitated with his attitude that they roughly pushed him back as they threw him his cuffed hands. Azin fell on his back over a hanging wooden board which served as the prison cell's bed and actually hurt himself when the metal cuffs hit his body. The two glared intently at him as if they were boring a hole into him before they went out of the cell, locking it up and finally leaving.

Azin still got the nerve of laughing even after darkness quickly consumed the place soon as the heavy door to the dungeon loudly shut closed. A few more giggles and chuckles, he calmed down and settled himself over the wooden board, taking in the unfamiliar place he was in.

_Azin, I'm hoping that you'll behave yourself._

A sigh easily escaped his lips as Elesis's words echoed in his head. He leaned his back against the wall of the prison cell and cocked his head back until he felt the cold stones touch his hair. He gingerly moved his hands placing them on his both sides and felt the weight of the iron that shackled his lean arms. He was fine with getting imprisoned but getting chained down was definitely out of the question. Just the sound of the chains pissed him off he thought he should've made a bloodbath out of them all. Despite all that, he gently closed his eyes pushing all thoughts aside as he resigned to the sudden weariness he felt.

The next day, Azin woke up rather late. There was a dim light near his prison cell and one soldier was standing beside it. He knew it was a torch lit and how he wondered why they decided to give him company.

"Hey you, do you mind telling me the time?" Azin asked in monotone.

"It's ten in the morning." the soldier quickly replied without even bothering to turn his head and look back at him.

Azin snorted. "I see. Hey, do you know where this is?"

"The dungeon."

"No, what I meant is…" Azin paused to think. He couldn't really say 'world', can he? Thinking back, he remembered something useful and continued, "I meant is what country am I in?"

"You didn't know?" the soldier sounded disgusted. "And you dared talk back to our Lord?" he even added.

Honestly, Azin was getting impatient. "That's why I'm asking _idiot_." he thought aloud he was partly disappointed he choked in that last word.

The soldier snorted and replied, "This is the Kou Empire, the most powerful nation that keeps conquering other nations. Remember that, **brat**." there was a hint of pride from his tone.

Azin was amused. He never thought he'd be landing in a very, very interesting place. "Wow, that's awesome. Anyway, I just got here last night, mind telling me more?" he knew he was pushing his luck too much. Although the soldier seemed to be kind enough to keep answering his questions, he knew he wasn't that cooperative.

"Shut up. I know you're some kind of an assassin, you can't fool me." was the firm reply of the said soldier.

Azin shrugged his shoulders and by doing so created a light noise as the chains binding him got disturbed by his slight movement. He wanted to ask more things but apparently, he knew that was the end of it. He began scrambling over the wooden board, first laying down on it then suddenly sitting up straight then standing up then laying down again then standing up again and walking around to see how long his chains extended then going back. His iron shackles were loud as they produced continuous clattering noises whenever he moved. Of course it annoyed him too but he wanted to badger that pesky soldier guarding him.

Shortly, a loud banging noise resounded. The heavy door to the dungeon was opened and stomping footsteps were heard. Soon, Azin was able to see the silhouette of at least three people growing larger by each step he heard and finally, when the soldier guarding him tensed up and bowed down to show respect, he knew those people were of high status.

"Hey there!" a slender young man of average height with a medium long black hair and a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes appeared before him. He clutched on the steel bar that separated the two of them and said, "Heard you ruined the party last night. That's pretty bold of you." the man wore purple makeup on his eyes that fades towards the inner portion of his eyelids and wore an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it, an Indian leg dress that stops at his ankles and he had no shoes. He wears golden bangled bracelets that extended from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center. Behind him was another soldier dressed similarly like the one guarding him.

Azin only smirked. "Nah, that's wrong. I only wanted to join them."

The guy smirked back and leaned over the steel bars. "That's really impressive." he strongly expressed his interest in Azin.

"I was told that you are called Azin, is that correct?" this time, a boy of average height and build who stood beside the segmented-ponytail-guy spoke. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes with the left eye being a paler shade than the right. He had a large burn scar on the left side of his face which Azin couldn't help but notice and caught an interest in. He wore almost similar clothes of that person who threw him into prison so most likely he's of royalty in that country.

Azin hummed lightly before replying, "Yes, that is correct."

"I wanted to meet you, since the Emperor said it himself that you had an air of confidence and I could honestly feel it. Despite the fact that you're a prisoner, I can still feel your proud aura." the scarred boy claimed.

Azin was surprised with the guy's explanation. Shortly, his cell was opened and the two proceeded inside.

"I heard you were looking for your Lord though. Why did you think he was here? Did you think he was captured by us?" the segmented-ponytail-guy mocked him.

"Firstly, I figured I won't be able to find him that easy and secondly, I'm pretty sure he would never get captured, at least not by **you**." Azin kept that cheeky smile on his face as he spoke. His insolence and defiant nature was very obvious.

"And you don't even bother ask **who** you're talking to, huh?" the segmented-ponytail-guy abruptly pointed a wooden stick with a brilliant ruby on its tip, which Azin thought to be a wand against his face.

Azin slowly raised his hands as in surrender and chuckled lightly. "Oh that was very rude of me I am so nervous."

"I can see you're just a haughty boy." the scarred-boy interjected. "Know your place, you are our captive—a **prisoner**." he flatly said with a strong emphasis at his last word.

"Fine, fine," Azin dropped his hands and stepped back. Placing a hand on his hip and cocking his head to one side, he continued, "I'm sure you didn't come here only to ridicule this poor me who is your prisoner, right?"

"I am Hakuryuu Ren, the fourth Prince of the Kou Empire." he clapped his palm against his fist and bowed a little. "I am told to go to Sindria and to train there, and also,"

"I suggested that the prisoner become little Hakuryuu here his personal bodyguard. Ah, wrong! A **slave**." the segmented-ponytail-guy cut in, mocking the chained boy while he was at it. "Also, now that I've finally met you, you've already piqued my interest. I have never seen any person who is so hated by the Rukh they're staying away from you like crazy."

Azin felt nervous from what the segmented-ponytail-guy said. Before the three of them were sent there, they were already oriented by the demon couple about the things they'll have to bear in mind and one of them was to stay away from the beings that can see things like 'Rukh' because they'd be able to easily identify them as the odd one out.

Azin stayed cool and managed to hide his uneasiness. He looked intently at the segmented-ponytail-guy, slightly narrowing his eyes and dared ask, "Who are you?"

The guy's eyes widened for a fraction of seconds before he finally burst into laughter. "Hahaha! What, you're suddenly interested in me?" and he kept laughing until suddenly, he stopped and approached Azin. He casually draped an arm over his shoulder and leaned his face near his ear and whispered, "Did I say something that bothered you?"

Azin inwardly groaned. Keeping an indifferent face, he breathed slowly and replied, "Your company already introduced himself, aren't you going to follow?"

"That's okay. He's Judar, our Empire's oracle." Hakuryuu intervened. It was also the moment that Judar took to step away from Azin.

"Anyway, though the Emperor agreed about this arrangement, I will still keep an eye on you. If you do anything stupid, I am allowed to perform proper measurements. Please keep that in mind." Hakuryuu added, glaring straight at Azin.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
